helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
BOYS MISSION
BOYS MISSION is a 2017 pre-debut group formed under Hello! Project Fantasy Boys Mission. They were formed on May 22, 2017. The company announced that due to them being a pre-debut group they wont have their major debut yet. As well as the members at the time of formation being around 13-10 years old, are aimed to an audience as a group that you can watch grow and mature as idols. On May 23, it was announced that Father Group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T will mentor the boys in 3 categories: Singing, Dancing, and Rapping. Along with each categories, they will be taught writing lyrics, composing and choreographing. Members N.u.e Members Blitz Members History Prior History Back in South Korea members Kim Taewoon, Lee Jihoon, and Kim Heeseok were all part of a vocal/rap group called HARMNONIZE. They went by the names Taelung (Taewoon), Leemin (Jihoon), and Vibe (Heeseok). The group was short lived as many of the members of the group left. Both Jihoon and Heeseok were scouted by the company of videos of their performing at a festival gained spotlight. Member Kim Taewoon left the group in their early underground time to become a trainee under Pledis Entertainment. During his time in the company, he was slotted to debut under SEVENTEEN. Taewoon sadly was not able to debut in the group in their 2015 debut, due to his age. He was later on scouted by the company. In 2014, members Sato Saran, and Kadowaki Yuto were trainees under Avax for a short amount of time from 2014-2015. Chang Wujin was a former child actor in China before he was scouted by the company. Kyle Kim during his time in the United States was a former child model, before due to his parents work, moved to Japan to live in Tokyo. During a shopping trip, he was scouted by the company. Shimamoto Naoya and Yokono Kyojiro became a Fantasy Mini on July 13, 2016. Zhou Wuxiao was born and raised in China until he was 4 years Old. After that, he and his family moved to Japan, where he was scouted at a dance competition. During that time, in the summer months he was a Pledis Entertainment Trainee. Kumashiro Kaito was a former child actor in Japan, having appeared in several Super Sentai shows. He had originally for Fantasy Mini but he didn't make the cut. He was later on contacted for this group. Kwon Jikyung SM Entertainment trainee from 2014-2017. Due to his parents work, he was moved to Japan where he had to stop being a trainee. He was out shopping for school supplies when he was scouted by some of the companies agents. Hirose Yuuma is the younger brother to Hirose Ken of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, Genki Girls Club! 2nd Generation member Hirose Hikaru, Queen of Hearts member Hirose Shino, MON.ST@R member Hirose Mako, and fellow Fantasy Mini member Hirose Maaya. He joined the program on February 24, 2017. His parents owned the Osaka brank of an EXILE Gym. Mizorogi Hikari was a former musical theatre child actor before he was asked to join this group. Park Minyoung was born in Jeju, South Korea, he and his family shortly relocated to Los Angeles, California in which he adopted the name Michael Park. He was later on scouted by the company while on vacation with his family in early 2017. He was also a former Pledis Entertainment Trainee. Ha Namhyung was a former Yuehua Entertainment trainee, he was later scouted by the company. Lai Jiaquan was a former child model. Pre-debut 2017 On May 22, the unit was announced with its 13 starting members. They are currently in the process of getting a major debut. Due to the groups young ages, all 14 members wont appear together in all events due to age restrictions. On the same day they announced their first pre-debut single to be released on August 22, 2017. From May 23 to June 6, fans can vote on which color each member will receive. On May 24, it was announced that they will be adding three more members to the unit, bring the total member count to 17 members. On May 29, it was announced that the three members joining them will be added on May 31, 2017. On May 31, they added Lai Jiaquan, Fantasy Mini member Shimamoto Naoya, and Ha Namhyung. On June 8, all the member colors were revealed. On June 21, it was announced that in September, all 17 boys will be participating in an original play titled "Pizza Party Adventures". It will be performed for two weeks. On July 9, on the group's official website it was said that the group will be divided into their respective catigories on July 31. On July 10, it was announced that each month until the new year, that the group would release a pre-debut single. Pre-debut 2018 On January 9, it was announced that they will be holding a mini concert on May 22, 2018, which is the groups first pre-debut anniversary. Along with that, they will be holding a series of mini concerts to help prepare them to debut in the future. On January 24, the group announced that they will be releasing another pre-debut single in April of this year. The single was compossed and writen by member Kim Taewoon. On May 22, one the griups first pre-debut mini concert, Taewoon announced that the group has plans for a 2021 or 2023 debut. But before that happens, the group will be hosting several mini concerts, one to represent each month with a different theme. They also said that they will always have a mini concert in May to celebrate their pre-debut anniversary date. In July 26, the members positions were revealed. Pre-Debut 2019 On January 3, it was announced that on the groups second pre-debut anniversary the unit will be having an official announcement about something. On April 3, it was announed that all the boys who were not part of any of the trainee programs have signed exclusive contracts in which they will be given chances to promote. On September 3, it was announced that Mizorogi Hikaru will be going on a hiatus due to health issues. Pre-Debut 2020 From January, February, April, May, July, October, November, and December, they will be hosting their mini concerts. On January 30, the unit announced that they will be putting the boys into two units. The first one is named N.u.e and the other is named Blitz. Discography Pre-debut Singles Theatre Plays ''-dates indicate the first performance and the last performance'' *- 2017.09.30 Pizza Party Adventure *- 2018.04.14 Life Guard Boys Club *- 2019.04.13 Rollin' Rollin' Lovin' Events and Concerts Pre-Debut Mini Concerts * 2018.05.22 BOYS MISSION Pre-Debut Concert 2018 5-Gatsu ~Happy Birthday~ * 2018.09.22 BOYS MISSION Pre-Debut Concert 2018 9-Gatsu ~School Party~ * 2018.12.09 BOYS MISSION Pre-Debut Concert 2018 12-Gatsu ~Arena~ * 2019.03.02 BOYS MISSION Pre-Debut Concert 2019 3-Gatsu ~Hi Hi Hi~ * 2019.05.22 BOYS MISSION Pre-Debut Concert 2019 5-Gatsu ~Happy Birthday 2~ * 2019.06.30 BOYS MISSION Pre-Debut Concert 2019 6-Gatsu ~Rollar Coaster~ * 2019.08.21 BOYS MISSION Pre-Debut Concert 2019 8-Gatsu ~Summer Summer~ * 2020.01.26 BOYS MISSION Pre-Debut Concert 2020 1-Gatsu ~Snowflake~ * 2020.02.23 BOYS MISSION Pre-Debut Concert 2020 2-Gatsu ~Like~ * 2020.04.xx TBA * 2020.05.xx TBA * 2020.07.xx TBA * 2020.10.xx TBA * 2020.11.xx TBA * 2020.12.xx TBA School Education As of May 31, 2017, with all the members jonied at: *'3rd Year of Middle School:' Kim Taewoon *'2nd Year of Middle School:' Sato Saran, Kadowaki Yuto, Chang Wujin, Lai Jianquan *'1st Year of Middle School:' Lee Jihoon, Kim Heeseok, Shimamoto Naoya *'3rd Year of Elementary School:' Kyle Kim, Ha Namhyung, Yokono Kyojiro *'2nd Year of Elementary School:' Zhou Wuxiao, Kumashiro Kaito, Kwon Jikyung, Hirose Yuuma, Mizorogi Hikari, Park Minyoung As of April 1, 2019, all the members educations are: *'2nd Year of High School:' Kim Taewoon *'1st Year of High School:' Sato Saran, Kadowaki Yuto, Chang Wujin, Lai Jianquan *'3rd Year of Middle School:' Lee Jihoon, Kim Heeseok, Shimamoto Naoya *'2nd Year of Middle School:' Kyle Kim, Ha Namhyung, Yokono Kyojiro *'1st Year of Middle School:' Zhou Wuxiao, Kumashiro Kaito, Kwon Jikyung, Hirose Yuuma, Mizorogi Hikari, Park Minyoung